binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Kazutake Chiku
Kazutake Chiku '(知久 和武 ~ ''Chiku Kazutake) 'is a student at Binan High. He makes his appearance in Episode 1. He is the antagonist of Episode 1, and transforms into a Chikuwabu phantom. Appearance Kazutake appears to have short brown hair with bangs across his eyes, and light brown eyes. He is seen wearing a Binan High's school uniform and is most likely in his third year. Personality Low on self esteem, Chiku seems to sort human beings into three categories: the good, the bad, and those who are neither. He considers himself to be in the neither category. He doesn't think well of himself initailly, as was seen when he started questioning his existence, to the point of comparing himself with a ''Chikuwabu (a Japanese edible item) ''in terms of its usefulness. Plot He makes his first appearance in episode 1, and is shown to be very derisive of the feeling of love. He states that he has neither a strong subject he's good at, nor a weaker one. According to his theory, humans can be divided into 3 categories: "the beautiful, the ugly and those who are neither; the smart, the foolish, and those who are neither, the athletic, the frail and those who are neither."'' He considers himself the third kind. After having a rapid encounter with En and Atsushi in the school corridors, he overhears En stating that a Chikuwabu exists and at the same time it doesn't, like a symbol of uncertainty which leads him to reflect on his own purpose in life. He is later seen sitting on a bench by himself with a bento box for lunch consisting of rice and chikuwabu, which leads him to think that he too would disappear and that no one would really care. As he began having these thoughts, he hears a voice at the back of his mind, saying that he too could disappear; following which he changes into a chikuwabu monster. When the Defense Club arrive at the spot to take him down, he retaliates by saying he doesn't need love. He was of the opinion that things such as to live and to die for love isn't needed, instead human beings are the ones who should perish. In his anger, he states that no one should need daikon raddish, egg, chikuwa, hanpen or cabbage rolls (food items used to make Oden - a japanese hot pot dish), and that he would make a world where only chikuwabu would exist. He later says that things like charity and comfort are not useful to him, and that a thing which exists already will always continue to exist, even if humans don't acknowledge them. Yumoto later encourages him, saying that the world exists with all kinds of people in it, by using the example of the ingredients in an Oden, comparing the Oden to Earth. On receiving one of Yumoto's Love Shower''s, he experiences the healing power of love and transforms back into his prior physical self, feeling much better and refreshed. Special Attack TBA Trivia *His entire name is a pun on the word ''chikuwabu. His given name, Kazutake (和武) can also have an alternate reading of Wabu; hence Chiku Wabu. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Monsters in season 1